Custom BIONICLE Wiki:About
Custom BIONICLE Wiki is a BIONICLE fan fiction wiki, which was created on September 13, 2007. Since its creation, it has been merged with the BioFanFic wiki, created on November 22, 2009. It is the 53rd biggest wiki on Wikia and the fourth largest fan fiction wiki. Our wiki mascot is the Order of Mata Nui member Brutaka, since his mask, the Kanohi Olmak, can take one to alternate universes such as the ones with these creations. History Creation/2007 Custom BIONICLE Wiki was created on September 13, 2007 by . The wiki was left abandoned for a week until joined and uploaded an image of his brother's MOC Krakana. The site began to gather attention, but only from a small number of scattered users. Only seven users joined in the wiki's first month. November, however, saw an explosion of article creation, mostly due to the users and (now ), who helped reach the 100-article mark in only a few short weeks. Over the next months, the membership began to increase gradually, most of the users having come from other wikis. 2008 As LittlemanJ95 had been inactive for two months, the prominent user known as , or "Seth," created a voting page to elect new administrators in February. The decision was eventually made to promote two users (The Oracle and ) to administrators, and make Crazy-Lihkan 38 a bureaucrat. Littleman was then demoted to a regular member. However, mere days later, Toa Retyk stopped editing. He has not been seen since. The Oracle then created a website known as Oracle Nui to support Custom BIONICLE, the main location for Custom BIONICLE and Bioniclepedia site discussion. It was replaced by the Wiki Metru Forums in April 2009. That month, an MOC competition for all users to enter was started. In April, the 100th member joined. Three months later, Custom BIONICLE reached the 1000-article mark, which began an extreme rate of expansion. By the end of January, the amount had nearly tripled, though the speed has slowed since then. Seeing as The Oracle was the most active member on the wiki, Wikia staff member promoted him to bureaucrat status, and The Oracle promoted , one of the first members of the wiki, to help run the site with Crazy-Lihkan. In May of 2008, The Oracle requested to Wikia staff that the BioFanFic Wiki, created by , be merged with Custom BIONICLE. The decision was made, and on June 3, 2008, the articles were imported. BioFanFic was from then on closed, redirecting to this site. Xion was made an administrator due to his contributions on BioFanFic, but has been mostly offline. He last made a major edit on February 15, 2009, and has only been seen three times since. Once again, The Oracle found himself as only one of two active administrators, and promoted . During November 2008, a vandal known as Makuta Krika was banned on BIONICLESector01 Wiki. He turned to the administrators of Bioniclepedia for help, but when they refused, he began a vandalizing spree using numerous duplicate accounts, most starting with "Atukam" ("Makuta" spelled backwards). The spree eventually spread to Custom BIONICLE, and he was repeatedly blocked. He eventually promised not to vandalize again. The event resulted in the promotions of to a rollback and to an administrator due to their roles in the crisis, and The Oracle made a rollback soon after. In December, a contest was held to determine the new wiki logo. 's entry won, and on December 19 it was re-uploaded as the wiki image. The Best Page of the Year contest was also introduced that month; created by . 2009 On January 10, the first Board Meeting took place on an IRC channel, and the Board of Trustees discussed many changes to the wiki. The decisions were made to place Toatapio Nuva in charge of the MOC competition, to start a story contest, and to remove links to the site from YouTube. On January 31, Panakalego of BIONICLEpedia met with other members of Custom BIONICLE and Bioniclepedia to discuss moving to a new platform. Preliminary planning for Custom BIONICLE's move began, and on July 29, BIONICLEpedia's move was completed. This site remained in a state of preparation for the Move, and continued to be so for months. During this time, all Official Activity (the MOC contest, the story contest, and the Main Page templates) was halted. Hodoka2 was not present at the January 31 meeting, seeing as he left the site the day previously. He has gone to another website, and has no plans to return. ArchlordZerato-Player812, OsmiuMap, and Pirakafreak24 left soon after, and even Crazy-Lihkan, the wiki's first bureaucrat, vanished from the site within a few short months of January. The Oracle, who had been active less and less for the past months, promoted Toatapio Nuva to bureaucrat, seeing as, once again, the wiki was losing its administrators. The Oracle has not yet returned. As Toatapio Nuva began leaving the wiki for longer and longer periods of time, just as The Oracle had done before him, he promoted so that someone could monitor wiki activities while he was gone. The Move remained only a planned event, and after months of delay the decision was made to cancel it. During that time, TheSlicer began the early stages of an Improvement Drive to fix a number of the wiki's "crappy" articles. 2010 Early in 2010, TheSlicer, deciding that the wiki required a default information template (as various kinds were being used at the time), had a lengthy discussion with Toatapio Nuva and the conclusion was that templates modified from their BIONICLESector01 counterparts could be used. Another discussion on the forums led to the demotion of most of the inactive administrators. In April, a sister wiki to this site, BIONICLE Crossovers Wiki, was created for users to showcase their non-BIONICLE fictions. In July 2010, on the request of TheSlicer, two active users, and , were promoted to administrators. TheSlicer was promoted to bureaucrat. In the beginning of November, the beginning of a new set of policy was implemented by community vote, with new rules on how articles should be organized, how administrators should behave, and the general style of this wiki. An important new rule was that all users are equal, including administrators (although they are allowed to make decisions on some trivial wiki matters, such as article protection). Following the implementation of several new policies, TheSlicer requested for the older bureaucrats to be demoted by the Wikia staff. The vote for sysop status was set up again, resulting in the promotion of three active users, , , and , to administrators. Chicken Bond was promoted to bureacrat. 2011 Despite the end of BIONICLE, this site continued to grow. After a large drive to categorize pages, the site was featured in May, and a recruiting campaign has begun among the users. Two rollbacks have recently been promoted, and , and we have accepted a new administrator into the community, . On the 4 July 2011, TheSlicer officially announced his retirement from his position as Bureaucrat and Administrator, and also announced his departure from active wiki life. He was replaced as unofficial site leader by Chicken Bond. From there on, the wiki began putting emphasize on expanding the community through heavy promotion on other BIONICLE-based websites or groups, particularly on the sites YouTube, MOCpages, deviantArt, and FanFiction. This was also part of a plan to universally increase the members of the Wiki Metru Forums and all its family sites, including Herofactopedia, Custom Hero Factory Wiki, The BIONICLE Wiki and the Custom BIONICLE Wiki itself. The advertisement campaign has had a degree of success so far, and many users signed up to create their own advertisements to promote the wiki to the broader BIONICLE fans. On September 8th, Administrators Biogecko and ToaFairon were demoted from sysop status due to a lack of consistent and frequent activity on the wiki, and were given regular user rights and powers. On sheer coincidence, veteran member Crazy-Lihkan38 announced his retirement from the position bureaucrat and administrator on the very same day, in order to allow more active and heavily involved wiki members to take his place, though reassured the wiki he would still remain active as a regular user. Soon after, a new community vote for administrators was held, and two active users, and were given sysop privileges. Users and were promoted to rollback. Staff Administrators * * * * Bureaucrats * * Category:Browse